


Assembly Instructions

by LaraDrake



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDrake/pseuds/LaraDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee is trying to hook up his new DVD player and is having a little trouble. Ryo comes to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembly Instructions

The idea was simple. Plug the wires into the proper place and turn it on. It should work then, right? Dee was finding out that it wasn’t that simple. The wires had to go to specific places both in the wall and in the back of the television. He had absolutely no clue what half of the little symbols and abbreviations meant.

“ ‘Anybody can put it in!’ “ Dee quoted the sales person, then grunted. The man had promised him that he could put it in without a problem. Now, sitting on the floor in the living room staring at the wires, Dee decided the salesman was lying.

Reaching for one of the wires, he knocked the directions aside. One more try before he took it back to the store and demanded they give him one that worked.

“Damnit!” he hissed as he ended up smacking his head against the wall, trying to get to the back of the television. “I give up.” Dee tossed the wires down and tilted his head back against the wall. He sighed.

At that moment, Ryo strolled out of the bedroom. He had just come from the shower, evident from the towel over his still wet hair. Shirtless, with only a pair of jeans, he walked through the living room to the kitchen, totally oblivious to Dee’s hungry eyes.

Dee’s gaze remained on his lover until the problem of the DVD player drew his attention again. “Stupid piece of shit technology...” He reached for the wires again.

“Dee?”

Ryo was standing next to him now, curiously peering down at his lover even as Dee sat back to look at him. “I can’t get it hooked up,” Dee mumbled, hating admitting his failure even if it was just to Ryo.

Smiling, Ryo knelt beside Dee on the carpet. “Did you try the instructions?”

“Ryo!”

He chuckled. “I had to ask.” Ryo reached over and pulled the instruction booklet over to him. It was folded open to the English section.

“You won’t be able to do it either,” Dee mumbled as he folded his arms across his chest. He watched as Ryo flipped the directions to the Japanese section and grunted.

Ryo’s dark eyes flashed up to his partner. Then he smiled again and returned his attention to the directions. He read silently for a few moments, occasionally glancing at the parts of the DVD player, before finally setting the directions aside. “You have the wrong cables.”

“What?” Dee sat bolt upright, staring incredulously at the other man. “What do you mean I have the wrong cables? They were in the box!”

Ryo couldn’t help but chuckle again. He put a hand over his mouth to try to hide it. “The ones you have are for older televisions. You want the other set.” He saw Dee staring at him. “The ones with the colors.” Ryo reached for the box and dumped the other end of the foam holder out. The proper cables fell out behind it. “These.” He picked them up and held them out to Dee.

Dee took them, more or less snatching them, from Ryo’s hands. He was mumbling something about the Japanese as he changed the wires. Now, the DVD player plugged in properly.

Taking offense to the insults towards the Japanese, Ryo picked up his towel and stood. He headed to the bedroom as he dried his hair. Dee didn’t have to blame this on him. It wasn’t as if it were his fault that he could read the directions.

“I hate technology.” Dee sat back and stared at the DVD player all ready to go. He turned for Ryo, about to say something to the other man, but found him gone. “Ryo?” Pushing himself to a stand, he wondered where his partner disappeared to this time. Kitchen? No. Bedroom? Bingo. He pushed open the door.

“Go away, Dee.”

“Alright, what did I do this time? I followed your directions. I didn’t try to jump you within the past half an hour. What is it?” He leaned against the doorjamb and studied the other man.

Ryo finished buttoning his shirt and shook his head. Silently, he picked up his towel and ran it over his hair again.

Dee wandered into the room and took the towel from the blond. He made a move to start drying Ryo’s hair for him but Ryo pulled away. “Ryo.”

“Dee.” He scooted further down the bed. This was childish. Almost as bad as when Bikky and Carol fought. “You didn’t have to say that.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dee tried to think of what he said. “What did I- oh, that.” He sighed. “Sorry.”

“Jerk.” Ryo reached over and smacked the back of Dee’s head.

“First class even.” He gave Ryo a soft smile to only find Ryo smiling back at him. He stood and walked the length of the bed to where Ryo was seated. Dee dropped the towel to the floor at their feet. He smoothed his hand over Ryo’s cheek. “I didn’t realize what I was-“

“I know. It just...”

“Stings?”

Ryo nodded and wrapped his arms around Dee’s waist. He hugged him, pulling Dee a step closer to him. Pressing his face into the front of Dee’s shirt, he gave a muffled request.

Dee’s hands slid over Ryo’s shoulders, ruffling the neat and prim shirt. “What?” he asked, voice quiet in the stillness of the room. The sounds of New York City could still be heard in the room but they were used to it. It was silence to them.

“Make love to me, please.” A blush spread over Ryo’s face, embarrassed at the request that had been a taboo for him only a short time ago. He looked away, waiting for Dee to either pounce or tell him not tonight. The latter had rarely ever been Dee’s answer.

With a grin he said, “With pleasure,” and was soon crawling after his lover as the other man scooted backwards towards the center of the bed. Did he want to just pounce and ravish his lover as he had done that second night? Ryo would rather let things go slow, have Dee take his time.

Ryo closed his eyes as he fingered the buttons on his shirt. He had settled against the mound of pillows at the head of their bed. Their bed. Dee had moved in shortly after they had gotten together. Bikky had thrown a fit, as expected, but Ryo wanted it to happen. He wanted Dee there with him everyday, being a slob, loving him.

His grin softened as he watched Ryo blindly start for the buttons on his shirt. “Ryo, look at me.” Soft, soft words with the gentle tone that he never used with anyone else.

Dark eyes fluttered open and moved to Dee’s face. Ryo’s cheeks tinged pink again and he squirmed. He couldn’t help but be nervous. His eyes darted away without his permission but he forced them to return, to look at Dee’s softened features and the promise there. “Dee...”

“It’s okay, baby.” He leaned down, whispering the endearment at the end of his reassurance. There was no way in hell he’d ever hurt Ryo. There was nothing for the other man to be afraid of. His lips barely touched Ryo’s the first time. The second, they were a bit more firm but still chaste. With the third, Ryo’s lips had parted and Dee pressed his lips firmly against his lover’s. His tongue darted forward.

A helpless sound, moan, came from low in Ryo’s throat as Dee started to kiss him. Really kiss him. His hands were there, tangling into Dee’s dark hair and pulling the other man down to him. Ryo wanted to taste him. He opened his mouth further, inviting Dee to delve deeper.

He couldn’t ignore the silent pleas, the hints. He plunged his tongue deep into Ryo’s open mouth and savored every texture and flavor of the other man. It was magical, serious, mind-blowing. Dee swore that the way a person kissed, tasted, was a window to the person they really were. Ryo kissed softly with an intense underlying passion that he kept in check. Dee wished he would let go before he was in the throes of passion.

The kiss broke and Ryo was panting, lust hazing over his mind. His body was ready, an erection already forming in his jeans. His fingers strayed for the hem of Dee’s shirt. He pulled and tugged the fabric from where Dee had it tucked into his jeans. It slipped out and Ryo slid his hands underneath Dee’s shirt. The planes of the fit body never stopped feeling wonderful to him. So many cops let themselves go once they became detectives, but never Dee.

Dee’s fingers were moving slowly down the front of Ryo’s shirt, unbuttoning it as they smoothed down the front of the half-open shirt. He stopped, closing his eyes as Ryo’s fingers slid beneath the belted waist of his jeans. His lover got braver and braver every time. “You know, it’s easier if you undo the belt.”

Ryo blushed furiously at the words. His hands froze where they were for a second before pulling away.

He’d done it again. He’d scared Ryo away from his tentative steps forward. “Shit, Ryo. I didn’t mean-“ Dee stopped as he felt his belt being tugged open.

Apparently, Ryo wasn’t afraid anymore.

Dee closed his eyes, his hands stilling as Ryo undid his belt, then his pants, finally diving inside to cup him through his boxers. He bit his lip to keep from groaning at the sensation. Ryo was touching him. “Baby,” he whispered, opening his eye. Dee leaned over, catching Ryo’s lips again.

Ryo kissed Dee back. He pressed his hand a little harder against Dee’s erection, enjoying the little jolt that seemed to go through Dee in reaction.

Dee finished with Ryo’s shirt, pushing it back and over his shoulders. His hands moved over Ryo’s smooth chest. No scars. Nothing to obstruct the wonderful silky feel of Ryo. He bent his head, pressing a kiss on Ryo’s collarbone, down his chest to take a pale, stiff peak between his teeth.

His back arched and Ryo pressed closer to Dee. The feel of Dee’s lips and teeth on him would eventually drive him mad. “Please, Dee.” He gasped as Dee’s teeth were replaced by a gently sucking mouth. “Please,” he begged.

Dee smiled against Ryo’s skin and smoothed his hands down the sides of his lover’s body. They hooked the belt loops of his pants and gave a gentle tug until they were snug on his hip. Dee pressed kisses across Ryo’s belly, trailing down. He opened Ryo’s pants and shucked both his pants and underwear off in one smooth stroke.

Ryo’s body shook with anticipation. He knew what was coming, what Dee was doing to him and what Dee planned to do. His skin was flushed a soft pink, his body alive. In the warm air of the apartment, his erection stood proud just a mere few inches from Dee’s mouth. He could feel Dee’s breath on him, tickling oversensitive flesh. Ryo threaded his fingers through Dee’s hair.

Suddenly, Dee took Ryo’s erection inside his mouth. His nose brushed pale brown curls and he had to place his hands on Ryo’s hips to keep him still. The feel of Ryo’s erection in his mouth was wonderful. Dee loved doing this to Ryo, for Ryo.

Ryo squirmed, holding his breath then losing it, trying to keep from coming right away. He fisted his hands into the bed sheets, making low noises as he fought the pleasure as Dee began to move his head up and down. “Dee!”

He felt Ryo’s body tightening, thrusting even beneath his grip. Dee couldn’t hold Ryo down like he had been for long. Catching all the tell-tale signs of his lover’s pleasure, Dee let Ryo’s hips go and gave him the freedom to thrust into his mouth once, twice, three times more before his body let loose.

Dee’s lover came with Dee’s name on his lips, shouting in pleasure without abandon. For as quiet as Ryo normally was, he was vocal when he and Dee were making love.

Dee managed to catch some of Ryo’s seed on his tongue, rolling the taste in his mouth after letting Ryo slip from his mouth. He was grinning, happy to have caused such a reaction in Ryo.

Ryo panted, catching his breath. His body felt limp, sated. But there was still Dee. He raised a slightly shaking hand and slid his fingers through Dee’s hair and pulled him up. Their lips touched and Ryo’s hand was already sliding down Dee’s body. It stopped to cup Dee through his pants.

He groaned, the feeling of Ryo so obviously ready to return the pleasure turning him on. Dee trailed his fingers over Ryo’s stomach as the other man kneaded his crotch. “Ryo, Ryo, Ryo!” he moaned.

Then Ryo’s hand slid up. He boldly fumbled Dee’s pants open. The jeans’ zipper stuck, briefly, before he managed to get it down. Dee’s hands soon helped him strip the rest of their clothing off.

They were both naked; Dee crouched over Ryo and Ryo beneath him flushed and nervous. Ryo reached up for Dee, wrapping his arms around his chest. He lifted his knees, exposing himself for his lover. “Take me, Dee.”

Dee leaned down and captured Ryo’s lips. He pulled away to reach into the nightstand for lube. Plucking it from the drawer, he also grabbed a condom.

Ryo moved his lips over Dee’s shoulder and neck until his lover pulled back. He watched the other man from beneath heavy lids. Dee spread his legs further, brushing his fingers over Ryo’s thighs. He lovingly turned and kissed a lean calf just before he slid a finger inside Ryo.

His whole body grew tense. It was almost like the intrusion wasn’t welcome when he had said it was. Ryo bit his lip and forced himself to relax. The finger moved inside him, twisting and loosening just as Ryo began to relax.

“Easy, baby,” Dee whispered. He leaned down and kissed Ryo again. He slipped a second lubed finger inside of Ryo. The fingers twisted and stretched, giving pleasure and preparing for it.

Ryo whimpered, his eyes closing tightly as he instinctively moved onto the fingers and tried to get them to go further inside of him. “Please, Dee,” he whispered.

Leaning down and kissing his lover, Dee removed his fingers. He caught one of Ryo’s whimpers on his lips. “Shhh, hang on,” he said, sitting back. He reached for the foil packet and tore it open. Dee rolled the condom on, stiffening at the brush of his fingers against his all too hard erection. He quickly spread lube over his sheathed erection.

“Dee.” A small plea in the warm half-light of their bedroom. Dee looked down at Ryo, the light spilling around the partially closed blinds creating a romantic haze over both of them. Ryo looked gorgeous, delectable.

“Alright, baby, I’m coming in.” Dee ran his hands back over Ryo’s legs and lifted them to his shoulders. Freeing his hands, he put one on one of Ryo’s hips. The other grasped his own erection, positioning himself at Ryo’s entrance.

Ryo reached down, gripping Dee’s shoulders as he felt the head of Dee’s erection nudging at his entrance. When Dee pushed inside of him, Ryo’s body arched, taking him as far in with that first little movement as he could. “I won’t break,” he whispered between panting breaths.

Dee smiled and thrust forward, slowly. Inch by inch, his erection disappeared inside of Ryo, slowly filling him. “I know,” he said.

They both were panting. Ryo was writhing beneath Dee as Dee tried his best not to just slam inside of his lover. It was an agonizingly slow process before Dee was fully inside of Ryo, his hips flush against Ryo’s.

Elegantly curved eyes squeezed shut. Ryo squeezed Dee’s shoulders. Then, Dee began to slide in and out of him. Dee would only pull out a small amount before thrusting back into Ryo.

Ryo started making those small noises, moaning softly. The little sounds drove Dee’s blood to a boil. He began to move in earnest, thrusting in and out of his lover longer, harder. “Ryo, you are so beautiful.” He studied Ryo’s face, his closed eyes. “Look at me.”

The other man twisted, his grip tightening on Dee’s shoulders. He opened his eyes a fraction as Dee slid out of him. They snapped shut as Dee thrust back in, a low cry falling from his lips.

“Open your eyes, baby,”

Dark eyes opened, focusing on Dee. He panted, moaned, writhed beneath Dee. “Dee.” Ryo was meeting Dee thrust for thrust now, his hips plunging towards Dee’s as his lover thrust forward.

Dee reached between them and took Ryo’s neglected erection in his hand. He stroked the other man as his body began to tingle with the signs of impending orgasm. “I love you, Ryo. Ryo. Love you.”

“Love,” Ryo panted. “You.” He arched into Dee’s embrace, his body screaming with tension. He cried out, strips of white splashing across his and Dee’s belly.

Dee thrust once more into his lover’s body, before his orgasm ripped through him only seconds after Ryo’s own took him. “Ryo!” he shouted, tossing his head back. “Ryo,” quieter as he rode his climax to the finish.

Ryo did his best to curl up to Dee after the other man collapsed to the bed beside him. Dee remained on his back long enough to remove the condom, tie it off, and toss it into the bedside trashcan. He put an arm out to Ryo, letting the other man snuggle close. Their hearts were racing as they lay together catching their breath.

“We don’t have to work tomorrow, do we?” Dee asked. He felt a murmured no against his collarbone. “Bikky’s spending the day with Carol?” Ryo gave a slight nod.

“Spend all day with me. Here.” Ryo levered himself up so that he was leaning on one elbow. He studied Dee through his bangs.

Dee smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryo’s waist. He held him close and kissed him soundly. Dee wouldn’t give up a day spent with Ryo for anything, especially when that day was to be spent in bed.


End file.
